1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to downhole tools and more particularly to monitoring of downhole components and methods and apparatuses for monitoring downhole components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boreholes are drilled deep into the earth for many applications such as carbon dioxide sequestration, geothermal production, and hydrocarbon exploration and production. In all of the applications, the boreholes are drilled such that they pass through or allow access to a material (e.g., a gas or fluid) contained in a formation located below the earth's surface. Different types of tools and instruments may be disposed in the boreholes to perform various tasks and measurements.
Downhole tools and components are subject to various environmental conditions, operational conditions, and other events. As such, the downhole components may be subject to wear, fatigue, damage, etc. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to have monitoring systems and processes to monitor the health of the downhole components.